in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Story: Giant Kraken Girl for Hire
Galaximus might be huge, but her wallet sure is small! For some reason of another, she wants to make some cash, but the unemployed Inkling will have to find some work. As much as she hates them, she has to get the Gang to help her. Although, knowing Shiela, she has ''to be up to something. Cast *Galaximus (Main focus) *Jenny *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Mr. Red *Agent Red *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Captain Red Shell *Red Spoon *Neptunica Story ''Ugh..... here we see the most hated villain of the Locked Room Gang- that thick-skulled, squid-kid scrouge on the face of the Earth- Galaximus... Galaximus is sitting on her throne, looking at a newspaper. * Galaximus: 'Nothing ever happens around here- I need something to spruce things up! Maybe make this house- or gloomy lair- a home! Bu all these require- money. Ugh- I used to be rich, and then that stupid, stupid, Gang made me spend every cent I owned! How does one even earn money?! * '''Agent Red: '''Well, certainly not asking Mr. Red for a loan. He improved his security on his money vault, most likely because he has grown tired of you "borrowing" his money. * '''Galaximus: '''Well, do you have any other suggestions? * '''Agent Red: '''Permission to speak freely, then? * '''Galaximus: '''Yes, you do. Shoot. * '''Agent Red: '''WHY DON'T CHA GET A JOB, YA BUM!? * '''Galaximus: '''A job?! But I can't! No one will hire me! * '''Mr. Red: '''Hey, ''I ''managed to get a part-time job in a McDonald's establishment... And I committed 12 robberies unnoticed! I'm sure finding a job would be a piece of cake! * '''Galaximus: '''Wait- really? Well- I am well known and capable of working! And I know some folks who have jobs! I'll ask them! * '''Mr. Red: '''If ya like, I can help out! I am the MASTER of getting people to hire one another! * '''Galaximus: '''Alright sure! You can help me! ''Meanwhile, at a random donut shop * 'Donut Shop Manager: '''Sorry, madam. But I'm afraid you aren't suitable for employment here. On your resume, your criminal record is so large, all I could see is a digital link to your criminal record. * '''Galaximus: '''Please- I beg you, I can be a big help! * '''Donut Shop Manager: '''Sure, you can CERTAINLY be a big help... By eating our entire donut stock during your lunch break. * '''Mr. Red: '(snickers a little) Galaximus glares at Mr. Red. * 'Galaximus: '''Fine! Your loss anyway! ''While Galaximus was about to leave the donut shop, Red Fork bursts in at high speed. * '''Red Fork: '''I heard something about eating the entire donut stock! I'd like to offer myself for that! * '''Galaximus: ''*growls at Red Fork* Oh, it's you.... just what I needed.... * '''Red Fork: '''Oh, hi! I never imagined you'd come to the donut shop. Anyway... *''talks to the manager* Is eating the entire donut stock still available? * Donut Shop Manager: 'No. Absolutely not. * '''Red Fork: '''Oh, ok... I guess I'll buy them then. *''gives the manager a bag full of coins* ''This should be enough. * '''Donut Shop Manager: '''A huge bag full of 1$ coins. That's something you don't see every day. * '''Galaximus: '''Well, if you don't need me, I'll just find some other job! It will be easy! ''*she storms out of the shop* * 'Red Fork: '''Well, good luck with that. ''After Red Fork pays the donuts, the shop manager gives him the donuts, and he devours them. '' ''Outside the shop, hidden in the shadows, on the other hand... *???:' The goddess Galaximus needs money... *smirks as a plan has been thought out* *'Galaximus: Huh? Who goes there?! Reveal yourself! *???:' Relax. ''She reveals herself and looks a bit familiar. You know, that Octoling with black birth color and turquoise ink color? *'Neptunica:' Besides, some occupations are on a lookout on certain sites. *'Galaximus: '''Ah, Neptunica. What are you doing here? *'Neptunica:' I'm gathering data so that I'll be prepared and I can plan ahead for the safe routes in stealing that Great Zapfish. At least I got that break time to use. You're looking for a job, I heard, but for what reason? *'Galaximus: ' I’m so broke, and I need some money! And those pests never let me participate in Turf Wars, so this is my next best bet. *'Neptunica:' You're not the only one, I'm not really allowed to take in Turf Wars too. Part of the reason is that I haven't registered yet, but I'm an Elite Octoling beyond potential to the point the managers are too suspicious of me! There has to be a way around this... *sigh* So where do you plan to go next? *'Galaximus: Well, thinking about the other with jobs, I hear that Lori Loud has a job. Maybe she can help me out. *'''Neptunica: She does? Don't think I'm aware of that. Sure thing. *'Galaximus: '''She has a restaurant gig. How hard could that be? *'Neptunica:' Hard when you're very well known as an "evil goddess". *'Galaximus: Trust me, I can manipulate her *she turns into her squid form and waves goodbye to Neptunica* ''To Royal Woods! ''*she Super Jumps away* *'''Neptunica: *pulls off her 18K Aviators* ...Since how can she Super Jump if there's no trusted orange inkling in there? Unless there's a Spawn Point, that's strange. *pouty face* I bet she'll find it hard despite the manipulation. Hmph! Galaximus lands in Royal Woods, and walks over to Gus's Games and Grub, and sees a "Help Wanted" sign. She shrinks down to normal size, so she can fit through the door. There is a huge line inside, which Galaximus asserts herself to the front of. * Galaximus: 'Alright people, unemployed squid girl coming through! Move it, move it, move it! ''*she gets to the front, and sees Lori* Hey Loud! * '''Lori: '''Oh great- you again. What do you want? * '' ''Galaximus: 'I would like to apply for a job! I noticed that sign out there. * '''Lori: '''You getting a job here? That is literally the silliest thing I have ever heard. The manager is out in back. ''One interview later.... * 'Galaximus: '''WAAAAHOOOOO! I got the job! * '''Lori: '''Wait, really? * '''Galaximus: '''Yep! Now, what do you want me to do? * '''Lori: '''Well, you could help with this big line. Besides, I need to collect the quarters from the arcade machines. Lincoln and Clyde just left, and they bring tons of them. Good luck! ''Lori walks off, leaving Galaximus on her own at the cash register.Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker